


Delayed gratification

by Arienhod



Series: Plot bunny farm [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gulped. He still had two hours before he could go home, and Felicity sent him a very intriguing message.<br/>"Went lingerie shopping. Bought a teddy. -F"<br/>How the hell was he supposed to stay patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver just arrived from the big budget meeting with the city council when his phone vibrated. He sighed and sat down on the comfy leather chair before fishing it out of his pocket. He was certain it was Alex informing him of yet another unplanned obligation that suddenly popped up.

He already had three of those that week and it was only Tuesday.

But instead of a message from his adviser, or whichever title the kid that didn't look old enough to buy alcohol had, it was from Felicity. And that made the newly elected mayor smile. Cause what guy didn't like when his fiance texted him, probably writing that she missed him.

With a smile he opened the message, only for his mouth to fall open as two simple sentences registered.

_Went lingerie shopping. Bought a teddy. -F_

Oliver gulped. Suddenly the air in his office became hot and stuffy.

_Do I get a photo? -O_

He knew she will refuse, but he just had to ask. Although receiving a selfie of Felicity in something lacy would probably render him useless for the rest of the day. Truth be told, just knowing she bought something lacy might have the same effect.

_Patience. -F_

"Damn." a mutter escaped his lips. She knew he didn't have a single speck of patience. Not with her involved. Felicity was doing this on purpose, that much he was certain of.

The clock on his phone told him it was just little over 1pm, there was no way he could leave the office so early. He would have to stay for at least two more hours, not unless he wanted to appear like he was slacking after being in the office for only a week. There was at least one photographer camping across the street at all times, him leaving early would hit the news within minutes.

And those who opposed him being elected would instantly react. It seemed some didn't care that he wanted what was the best for the city, that he wanted to lead it into a better tomorrow. All they saw was the idiotic kid that he was before.

And that kid wasn't suited to be a mayor.

So Oliver sighed and leaned in his chair. It was going to be longest two hours ever.

* * *

 

Felicity giggled as she put on her most recent purchase and looked herself in the mirror. The message she sent Oliver meant to frustrate him, and she was certain that it did just that. And now she couldn't wait for him to arrive home.

A quick glance on the clock on the nightstand told her he would arrive in around ten minutes. Less, if he was in a rush.

A bang of the front door, and a loud, "Felicity!" told her it was the later.

So with a smile she laid down on the bed, facing the door, with her hand supporting her head. Footsteps on the stairs told her he was coming up, and she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face.

"I took the liberty of trying it on, thought you would like me put on a show." she said loud enough for Oliver to hear.

"Oh, I would. I-" his eyes widened and Felicity suspected his bottom jaw became unhinged.

"Is there something wrong, Oliver?"

A choking sound he produced made her giggle like a little girl. It was the exact effect she hoped she would get.

"What? I... what?" his blue eyes looked at her from head to toe, and back.

"How do you like my new teddy?" she asked with a smirk.

"Felicity!"

"What?" the blonde sat up on the bed, before moving to stand up, and look down on herself, "Don't you like it? It took me a while to find the perfect one."

"You said lingerie... I thought..."

"I never said I bought that kind of teddy." Felicity pointed out, "You assumed."

Oliver just shook his head, before a chuckle escaped him.

Leave it to his fiance to make him believe she would look all sexy for him when he came home. And instead he found her in a teddy bear onesie pajama, with bear's nose and ears sewn onto the hood.

"Why?" he just had to know.

"It's April 1st." she pointed out, "But don't worry, you aren't the only April fool. Just wait till Dig calls to complain what Lyla did to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver looked up from the papers in front of him when Diggle entered his office and sat on the chair in front of the large mahogany desk. His friend look dead on his feet, a look Oliver never saw on him before, not even when little Sara was teething and not sleeping properly cause of it.

"You okay man?" he asked, concerned that something was seriously wrong.

"I will be a lousy bodyguard today." Diggle grumbled his response, and Oliver watched with interest, waiting for the older man to doze off where he was sitting.

But Dig was fighting off the desire to finally rest after a sleepless night. The two coffees he had this morning before leaving home didn't work their magic, and he already planed to go t a nearest cafe and get the largest and strongest coffee they got. Maybe that special brand Felicity claims can kill a horse.

"Felicity pranked me yesterday." Oliver mentioned casually, hoping it would take Diggle's mind off his sleepiness, "Said she bought a teddy. It wasn't what I thought it was. You see I expected sexy lingerie, I got my fiance in a bear pajamas."

His friend just glared at his direction, before leaning forward and placing his elbows on the desk, "Be happy it was that. It could have been a lot worse."

"She mentioned Lyla planed something too." a grin appeared on Oliver's face, "Is that why you are so tired? Your wife kept you up all night?"

Diggle snorted, "Not in a way you think."

When it became apparent his friend won't be clarifying things any further Oliver leaned back in his leather chair and reached for his phone. If Dig wasn't saying anything he hoped Lyla might. He was really curious what she did to the man for April 1st.

"You know, I didn't even realize which date it was yesterday until it was too late."

"Who are you texting?" Diggle asked.

"Your wife."

A quick movement and the phone was out of Oliver's grasp and lying flat on the second chair in front of the desk, one on Diggle's left. After a moment the former soldier sighed.

"Lyla shared with me a lovely news yesterday."

"She's pregnant again?" Oliver asked with a smile. He knew the pair planed to have more children, apparently Lyla hoped for a boy.

"I wish." Diggle grumbled, "She told me her mother is coming to a visit today. I haven't slept all night. This morning during breakfast she informed me it was a joke. A joke!"

Oliver watched him carefully, trying to figure out if all this was a joke. A visit from his mother-in-law isn't exactly an end of the world.

"That's it?"

Diggle sent him a glare, "Let me tell you something about Mrs. Victoria Michaels. She is retired and lives in a lovely house somewhere in the Vermont. She loves to make flower bouquets and she loves her daughter even more."

"Sounds like a real nightmare." Oliver deadpanned.

"She retired after working in the CIA as a wetworker. Do you know what a wetworker is Oliver? My mother-in-law is a retired assassin for a government agency."

"And she doesn't like you?" Oliver asked after a moment. He now understood why Diggle was so apprehensive about the possibility of a visit.

"She doesn't have anything against me. Technically. But during the first family meal, after we got married the first time, Victoria and my mother got into a huge argument and she hasn't forgiven me to this day that I didn't defend Lyla that day."

"Dude... you're always supposed to take your wife's side."

"I know that! But the argument was about cooking and it started after my mother said the dish Lyla made wasn't as good as when she makes it. And to be honest it was true cause it burned on the edges because we were... distracted while it was baking in the oven."

Oliver instantly started to laugh, "Are you kidding me? Those dishes are the best. Just ask Felicity."

"I do not want to know anything about your love life." Diggle pointed a finger at his friend, "Ever."

The Star city mayor just shrugged, a grin still on his face, "Glad that can't happen to me, even if my mother was still alive. Mostly cause none of the women in my life know how to cook."

"Yeah, I tried Felicity's omelet." Diggle snorted.

"Just be happy you haven't tried Laurel's soup. Tommy had to get his stomach pumped, a true success since that never happened before no matter how much alcohol we drank."

Diggle just shook his head, before glancing at the door of the elevator that led down to their base. He knew for a fact Oliver didn't have any obligations until after lunch so they had time to go downstairs and get a drink of the Whiskey he kept thee.

After all they needed to toast the sneaky women in their lives.


End file.
